


Every end is a new beginning

by uswnttrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnttrash/pseuds/uswnttrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen gets some words of encouragement at Lauren and Jrue's holiday party which leads to the start of something new as the team prepares itself to face the end of a streak and an era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every end is a new beginning

Having the tour end in a place like New Orleans was the best thing for the team. They found out right away why it was called the Big Easy and were able to take advantage of some sights, specifically the restaurants, before the game and open practice. They were even able to see Lauren who invited everyone over for a team dinner to celebrate the last day and the holidays. 

Christen, of course, found herself spending most of her time with Lauren and Jrue's dog but when she wasn't there, she was interacting a little more within the big group of the team. In the past, she might have been a little quieter and more reserved but this team was her family. She also gained a lot of confidence with her performance during the Victory Tour and because of the fact that she was told just a few hours ago that she would be the one that was going to sub in for Abby whenever that time came during Wednesday's game. 

Things were going really well in Christen's life but there was only one thing missing. 

"So…." Julie popped up out of nowhere while Christen was getting herself some food and it caused her to almost drop her plate. "I take it you haven't told her yet, huh?"

Christen knew exactly who and what Julie was referring to and she let out a slight sigh because she didn't want to deal with this now. Her eyes though shifted over to the who and that person was currently matching Alex in some ridiculous Christmas outfit. She found herself staring for a little too long but she couldn't help it. Kelley looked too cute and she looked so happy. 

"That would be a no." Julie answered the question for her before moving a little closer and lowering her voice. "Chris, come on. You told me back during the last Red Stars game that you were going to tell her how you felt and yet here we are. There's nothing stopping you. Everyone knows she and Ann broke up. This is your chance, Press." 

"Jules, you know it's not that easy. She's…." Christen started with a slight hint of panic in her tone. "We've been friends for so long. Just friends and this….this will change everything."

Julie shook her head before she looked over at Kelley who was completely lost in a moment of genuine happiness with Alex, Heather, Tobin, Ali and Ashlyn. "You know her more than most of us do." Her focus went back to Christen. "You know that even if for some crazy reason she didn't feel the same way about you that she wouldn't be weirded out or hold it against you. Yes, it's going to change things but I honestly think it's going to do so for the better. But hey, if you don't believe me, seriously ask anyone else in this room besides Kelley because we are all pulling for you." She left out the part that some had started a bet after news got out about Kelley's break up. 

With that, Julie gave Christen's shoulder a squeeze and then walked off with a small smile on her face leaving Christen with nothing but her thoughts. The whole entire night Christen felt extremely jumpy and she went out of her way to avoid Kelley and Julie. 

Some people noticed how off she was but there was only one person who actually had the nerve to ask her about it and that was Abby. 

"Hey, superstar." There was an all too familiar smirk present on Abby's face because she knew the effect that nickname had on Christen. "Everything okay?" 

Christen opened her mouth to say that she was fine but she knew that it wouldn't do her any good since Abby would push a little. "Just a lot on my mind. That's all…" She figured Abby would just take it to mean that she was thinking about the upcoming game but she ended up betraying herself by glancing over to steal a quick look at Kelley after she said that.

"One of the things I like most about you is how effortless you make things look out on the pitch." Abby started and she herself looked back over at Kelley for a moment. She had heard the talk amongst her teammates and chalked it up to just wishful thinking and rumors but here in this moment, she could see that it was true at least on Christen's end. "You don't think too much. You just go out there knowing what you need to do and you get it done one way or another. So stop thinking and just go with the flow and most importantly, stop moping around. If Alex and Sydney are having fun, than so can you." She wrapped her around Christen and brought her in a little closer to her before she lead her a little further into the room. 

For the next hour or so, Christen was able to loosen up a little more. The team decided to start playing a game of Heads Up which was a good idea at first but given all of their competitive spirits, it ended up becoming a game of accusing people of cheating and yelling over so-called illegal clues. 

About halfway into the fifth round, Christen noticed Kelley get up to go to the kitchen and she decided that it was now or never. She needed to stop thinking and just do this already or else she was afraid she was going to have some kind of breakdown. So she made her way into the kitchen and strategically placed herself with a little distance in between her and Kelley. 

Kelley was a bit surprised by her sudden appearance but she smiled at her nonetheless which caused Christen to melt a little. "If you're here to secretly take the rest of Lauren's cookies, don't even think about it because I've been planning this sneak attack for 2 hours now." 

Christen couldn't help but laugh despite the fact that she was nervous as hell. "No, no. I'm not….here for the cookies." 

Kelley let out a sigh of relief as she walked a little closer to Christen and offered her one which she politely declined. "You're missing out, Press…." She said as she took a small bit of one. With each second that passed, Christen grew more nervous and Kelley noticed. "Hey, what's going on? Seriously. I mean I saw you talking to Abby before. Did she say something about Wednesday? You know you have nothing to worry about, right? You should be the sub for her. Anyone with a brain can see that there is no other choice so don't…."

Christen cut her off by kissing her. It wasn't her way of trying to shut Kelley up or anything but it was because she knew that Kelley was telling her the complete truth. She believed in her and was proud of her and cared about her. Christen could sense all this just by hearing Kelley's tone and looking in her eyes and she knew that this had to be the time she stopped thinking and started doing. 

Kelley was caught completely off guard but the food in her hand was quickly forgotten as she was able to push Christen against the counter and place the food down at the same time. The kiss lasted for a few moments. Christen's hands found themselves tangled up in Kelley's ridiculous Elf shirt while Kelley's hands rested against the back of Christen's neck to deepen the kiss slightly. 

They finally parted after what felt like forever and Christen watched as Kelley sort of looked at her with a little bit of confusion and happiness and she knew that she needed to explain immediately. "How I was tonight wasn't because of Wednesday, Kel…" Well, maybe it was partly but still. "I really like you. I….I really like you, Kelley, and I didn't say anything for awhile because of Ann and the team and the craziness and because we're friends. Just friends and I didn't want to screw anything up even though I probably did now and there's so much going on right now that I shouldn't have added..."

Now it was Kelley's turn to interrupt her with a kiss and this time it was her way of telling her to shut up. "Stop talking." She mumbled against her lips and pressed a little more up against her. "I've wanted to do this since college, Chris." There was a small smile on her face that grew with each passing second. "The Christmas present I got for you though is going to suck compared to the on you just gave me so thanks for that…" She joked since there was still a little sense of tension in the air. 

A genuine giggle escaped from Christen's lips as she gripped a little tighter onto Kelley's shirt. "You're very welcome." She teased her back and almost a second after the last word left her mouth, she felt Kelley give her one more quick kiss. 

"For the record though, I really like you, too." As if it wasn't obvious enough by now but Kelley thought she should clarify just in case. "Now come on, let's go back in there because I can practically hear some of them in there getting their money out to pay off the bet they lost. Plus we need to somehow convince Alex to switch outfits with you so we can be obnoxious and adorable as we match…"

Kelley didn't give Christen time to answer because she was already pulling her by the hand out the door. Sure enough within a few minutes people started to slowly pay up and Christen found herself meeting the proud eyes of both Abby and Julie. Kelley's attempt at convincing Alex to switch didn't go so well especially since she and Servando didn't stay much longer. 

And even though they didn't put an official label on what they had going on just yet, Kelley and Christen both had even more of reason to thank Lauren and Jrue for this holiday and to call New Orleans one of their favorite cities. 

New Orleans is where it all ended and where it all started.


End file.
